The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and more particularly, to a recumbent cycling machine which facilitates foot movement through an elliptical path.
Cycling machines are known in the art. In general, a person sits on a seat and faces toward handle bars with legs extending downward. With the feet on respective pedals, the person is able to move his or her legs through a continuous motion. However, a shortcoming of this type of exercise is that the magnitude of force exerted is limited by the weight of the user.
Leg press machines are known in the art. In general, a person sits in a chair and faces toward one or more movable levers or platforms. With the back supported by the chair and the feet on the lever(s), the person is able to exert force through his or her legs in excess of his or her body weight. However, a shortcoming of this type of exercise is that the leg motion stops and reverses at maximum extension or compression.
Recumbent cycles are also known in the art, and they provide the necessary support to facilitate exertion force in excess of body weight. However, the rotational movement of the pedals severely limits the range of motion through which a leg press may be executed. Thus, a need remains for an exercise apparatus which comfortably facilitates exertion of force in excess of body weight and through a continuous path of motion having an extended pressing range.
In one respect, the present invention may be seen to provide a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for linking circular motion to relatively more complex, generally elliptical motion. In particular, an intermediate portion of a first link is rotatably connected to a crank; a first end of the first link is sized and configured to support a person""s foot; and a second, opposite end of the first link is connected to a rocker link. As the flywheel rotates, the rocker link pivots in reciprocal fashion, and the foot support travels through a generally elliptical path.
In another respect, the present invention may be seen to provide a novel exercise apparatus which supports a user in a seated position and allows the user to pedal through a generally elliptical path of motion. The linkage assembly is sized and configured to provide a comfortable path of motion, and the seat is adjustable relative to the frame to facilitate proper positioning of the user relative to the linkage assembly.
In yet another respect, the present invention may be seen to provide a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for linking reciprocal motion to relatively more complex, generally elliptical motion. In particular, a handle member is rotatably connected to a free member and may be selectively linked to the rocker link. As the foot support moves through its generally elliptical path, the rocker member and the handle member pivot back and forth relative to the frame.
In still another respect, the present invention may be seen to provide a tri-modal arm exercise assembly. In particular, the handle member may be selectively linked to the frame, rather than the rocker link, in which case the handle member provides a stationary support. The handle member may also be selectively disengaged from both the frame and the rocker link, in which case the handle member pivots relative to both the rocker link and the frame. In other words, the handle member is operable in a stationary mode, a dependent mode, and an independent mode.